Would you like to dance?
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: '"Okay, guys!" Rachel cried, catching her audience's attention. "Seeing as this is a Glee Club reunion I think we should all...sing a little something?"' but Sam would leave the singing to the others; he just wanted to dance with his wife.


I just love the thought of Future!Samcedes, okay? They'd be the most adorable elderly couple ever, bantering, having lie-ins and cuddling and...I have a lot of feelings about this...

I'm going to shut up now.

Previously posted on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>Sam ran a hand through his greying hair and stood, "You okay, honey?" Mercedes asked, blinking blearily up at him, her eyes still as bright and full of life as the first time he'd ever seen her.<p>

"Yeah." He whispered, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm going to make breakfast." He said, and she smiled indulgently at him, probably knowing that he still couldn't manage to cook after nearly fifty years together.

He shuffled down the stairs, and true to form he managed to burn the toast. There was a soft, mock exasperated sigh behind him, before his wife bumped his hip with her, causing him to scoot over. "Let me do it." She reprimanded, brandishing the burnt toast at him. He took the pieces and just held them, watching her work her way around the kitchen, looking completely natural in this environment.

She bustled about, humming lightly to herself, and Sam wondered how she as still as beautiful as she was when she was just seventeen, the only difference the slight wrinkles around her mouth, eyes and forehead, and shorter, grey hair.

She rolled her eyes at him and plucked the toast from his hands and threw them in the bin, "You done staring at me, crazy man?" She asked, hands on her hips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers. "Never." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Nu-uh, I'm not going to let our breakfast burn- again." She scolded playfully. He pouted, and her lips softened into a small smile.

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, and manoeuvred her way out of his grasp to check on the food.

"Don't forget," he said, "We're going over to Finn and Rachel's tonight."

Mercedes groaned, "Do we have to- I just want to sit in tonight, and relax."

He ruffled her already messy hair, "We do, it's the first time all of us will have been together since Puck and Lauren _finally_ got married nearly 20 years ago."

"I do miss them." Mercedes admitted, biting into her lower lip gently.

"I know you do." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to grab a shower real quick." He told her, and she nodded absentmindedly, her mind clearly somewhere else.

After breakfast they settled down on the couch, snuggled up and watched the TV together. "What time do we have to be over at?" Mercedes asked, warm eyes gazing up at him.

He slung an arm around her shoulder, and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "We don't have to go until around six- they have their grandkids until dinner time. I don't know how Rachel still has all that energy."

"She has Finn do all the hard work," Mercedes joked, "She has him wrapped around her little finger."

Sam chuckled, pressing his nose into her hair, "Like you don't have me wrapped around your little finger."

"Yeah, but at least you admit it." Mercedes giggled.

He poked her side, and she yelped, jumping away from him. "No," He whined, "Come back over here." He reached out for her and yanked her back to his side. "I love you." He murmured, tucking her into his side, "You're still as beautiful as when I first met you."

"You're still such a big child- maybe I should start calling you crazy _boy_ again." He raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed out a breath. "I love you too, you dork."

"Enough to sit through Avatar again?" He asked, widening his eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit, and _no_- we watched it the other day when our little ones were over with Kimberly." Kimberly, their only grandbaby, just three years old, who watched the 'blue people' in awe, just as in love with it as Sam was.

He huffed, "Don't pout, Sam," Mercedes whispered leaning up to kiss him, her lips soft and familiar. He cupped her face and pushed closer to her.

"Nu- uh," She whispered pulling away, rubbing her nose across his, keeping eye contact. "I have to get ready."

"Mercy it's like...12.30."

"Exactly." She said, smirking wickedly.

"You...you." He stuttered after her as she walked away.

She _still_ didn't play fair, and maybe Jamie was right, maybe they were too 'old' to be kissing, and maybe it was 'gross' for Jamie's parents to be so 'cutesy' with each other at their age, but he didn't care. He was in love with his wife, and he wasn't going to hide that from anyone.

They arrived at the Hudson's house a little earlier than everyone else, and Rachel sort of flailed over Mercedes, hugging her and yammering on about how much she'd missed her, and they simple had to catch up.

Sam shrugged at Finn, who was shaking his head fondly at his wife.

They both migrated to the kitchen, and sat, talking, until the house slowly began to fill up. "Quinn and Artie couldn't make it." Rachel informed them all, a small frown on her face.

"How is Artie?" Sam asked, sombre now.

"He's...not getting much better." Finn answered. "The doctors are giving him a couple more months, but..." He sighed.

"And Quinn?" Kurt asked, taking the seat opposite Sam, Blaine coming to stand behind his husband.

"It's been pretty tough on her, but she's...staying strong." Rachel said, her husband nodding in agreement.

"As always." Lauren said, adjusting her glasses.

"Come on, guys, let's not have this turn into a pity party." Rachel enthused. "I want us to have fun, catch up- it's been so _long_."

"It's true," Blaine murmured, and Kurt smiled up at him, squeezing the hand that had landed on his shoulder.

"Alright," Santana snapped, her eyes quick, but her mouth trembling a little, betraying her emotion. "Up, sitting room, now. This stops now." Everyone stood and filed into the sitting room, a few of them striking up conversations.

They sat and chatted, some inane TV show playing in the background. Sam became engrossed in a discussion about the Buckeyes with Puck, who now had no hair at all, and Finn.

It was a good hour later when their conversation fizzled away from football and into family. Puck, whom Sam still had trouble referring to as 'Noah' had an adopted daughter named Sarah, after his little sister, and Lauren loved her like she was her own, even though she'd been adopted during Puck's first marriage when his wife had been announced barren.

Finn, on the other hand wished his two boys didn't live so far away- after all they'd moved to Florida after High school, not wanting to stay in Lima, Ohio.

They'd all been the same as teenagers, and most of them had migrated back there as they settled down- except Kurt and Blaine, who'd remained planted in New York, in love with the city, and happy just where they were.

"Okay, guys!" Rachel cried, catching her audience's attention. "Seeing as this is a Glee Club reunion I think we should all...sing a little something?" Her smile was bright and warmer than when she'd been a teenager; she hadn't changed much personality wise, although she was more giving, and a little less selfish, and she was easier to be around, without her constant need to be in the spotlight; she'd had her time on Broadway, and it had mellowed and humbled her.

"I'll go first." Puck said, striding to the centre of the room.

"Go on, then." Rachel said, settling in beside her husband and smiling.

He took the house with an old Marvin Gaye song that Sam didn't know the name of, but that made Lauren (and Mike, for some reason or another) smile.

Tina and Mike did a rusty rendition of their first ever duet, which Sam recalled briefly as 'Sing' . Sam whooped, and Mike grinned at them, much more confident in his singing ability than he had been back then.

A few more members sang, but it was during Kurt and Blaine's version of 'I'll cover you' (in which they managed to sound perfect), as they swayed in each other's arms and they sang to each other, that Sam had an idea.

He leaned over and whispered into Rachel's ear. She turned to him, "I don't have my song picked out actually, Sam. Why?" She asked.

He grinned lopsidedly, and told her his plan.

They all clapped when Kurt and Blaine took their seats again, and Sam stood. "I'll be right back." He murmured to Mercedes as Rachel stood, announcing her turn.

He waited outside while the familiar tune started up. He hummed lightly, remembering the same voice, singing the same song, so many years ago under crappy lighting and badly made streamers.

He walked back in about half way through and made his way to his wife. "Mercedes?" He inquired quietly, and she looked up, surprised.

"Yes?" She asked, a little confused frown marring her face.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful." A faint heat radiated from her cheeks, and her eyes glazed over with tears. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand, looking up at her from under his eyelashes, his hand steadier than the first time he'd asked that exact same question.

"I would love to." She didn't hesitate this time, instead she slipped her hand into his and followed him to a free space in the room, where he wrapped his arms around her waist instantaneously, pulling her close.

She snaked her arms around his neck, and leaned her head against his chest, gently stroking the thinning hairs at the base of his neck.

"I cannot believe you Samuel Evans." Merced whispered, choked up.

"I love you." He told her, and she nodded into his shirt.

"I love you, too. Even if you are crazy."

"Only for you." He managed, over the feel of her in his arms, and Rachel's voice soaring above everything else.

She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "I can't believe you remembered." She told him.

"How could I ever forget?" He asked, knowing in his heart that he could never not remember that night- the one he knew he wanted to be with her. For a really long time, if not for the rest of his life.

"Who do you think you...are..." Rachel held that now, and it lingered poignantly through the room.

Mercedes tilted her head, their eyes meeting. "I wanted to kiss you then." She confessed.

"Kiss me now." He said, taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb, and leant down.

She smiled against his lips, and it was like their first kiss all over again, like every kiss after that, like falling in love with her all over again.

"_Who...do you think...you...are..."_

* * *

><p>Um...Thoughts?<p>

Love and hugs,

Coral.


End file.
